1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for determining the location of a mobile terminal within a cellular network, and specifically to enabling a requesting application to indicate the quality of positioning information desired and to allow the cellular network performing the positioning to indicate whether the quality of service requested can be achieved.